


A Cold That Would Burn The Entire World

by LAStoryWriterAlex



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imported from Tumblr, Jonerys Week 2018, So much angst, but lots of angst first, day 5 prompt: angst death and endings, got ending, i promise it's worth it, jonerys baby, jonerys one shot, read till the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStoryWriterAlex/pseuds/LAStoryWriterAlex
Summary: The War for the Dawn is won. But much was lost in the fight.This was originally posted on Tumblr on 10/2/17 but wanted to resurrect it and post it finally to A03, especially as it fits in perfectly with Jonerys Week!Jonerys Week, Day 5: Angst, death, and endings





	A Cold That Would Burn The Entire World

It was everything Tyrion feared and even more horrifying to see. Sansa gasped when they brought the queen inside and laid her lifeless body on the table, her protruding belly almost mocking them. Grey Worm wouldn’t meet Tyrion’s gaze and simply walked back outside. Arya and Theon Greyjoy stayed though. Tyrion wanted to ask what happened. Wanted to know every bloody detail but the words stuck in his throat. The Lady Melisandre walked around Daenerys’s body, shaking her head as if she didn’t agree with this. Tyrion felt the same. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to end. He had seen the dead all collapse into lifeless corpses again. He knew they had won. But this didn’t feel like a victory.

Missandei ran a hand down Daenerys’s long silver hair, tears spilling onto her cheeks. While Tyrion loved and admired the queen, he knew what Missandei felt was much worse. Daenerys had saved Missandei from slavery and more, the two had become best friends.

“The child still lives,” the Lady Melisandre’s voice broke the haunting silence, her hand resting over Daenerys’s belly. Tyrion took in a shuddering breath, the tears still streaming down his face as he locked eyes with Sansa. What was she talking about? He tore his gaze away from the hole in the queen’s chest where the ice spear had pierced her heart to look up at the red witch.

“What do you mean?” Tyrion demanded.

“She’s not yet cold and the child is still alive. But not for long.” Tyrion’s stomach did a sickening somersault. He knew what she meant and he knew what needed to be done. But it felt horribly wrong. He looked to the queen’s beautiful face as if to ask her what to do but no, that wasn’t right either as he was _her_ advisor. Taking her lifeless hand into both of his, Tyrion closed his eyes and silently said his apologies.

“Do it,” he told Melisandre stepping away. He couldn’t watch this.

“Go get me some clean linens and warm water,” Melisandre commanded Missandei and Sansa. “And a sharp knife.” Tyrion’s gut wrenched as the two ladies rushed from the room.

“This will kill my brother,” Arya breathed, moving to stand next to Tyrion.

“Where is Jon anyway?” Theon asked in a hollow voice. “Lord Tyrion have you seen him?” Tyrion shook his head but he could only guess.

“He’s probably searching for her. Find him and bring him here.” Theon nodded, walking toward the door. “And Greyjoy.” Theon turned back. “Be sure to tell him before he sees. And tell him the child lives. That way he won’t be tempted to fall on his sword at the news. We need him.”

Theon nodded and left and a few moments later Missandei and Sansa returned with all the necessities Melisandre had asked them for. Tyrion glanced back one more time at the queen, wanting to remember her mostly whole before the red witch carved her up. He then brought his focus to the fireplace, trying to listen intently to it’s crackling and drown out the tears and rips of Melisandre opening the queen’s battle dress and then opening up the queen. But after many stomach sickening minutes of rips and slices and drips, Sansa’s cry of, “ _Oh gods_ ,” broke through. Tyrion and Arya turned back around as small cries filled the room. But the cries came from not just Sansa’s arms, but Missandei’s as well.  

From far off, a wolf could be heard howling and the sound, mixed with the sight of the queen’s newborn children, sent a cold shiver down Tyrion’s back. _Twins_.

“This one’s a girl,” Missandei said quietly, handing the squirming babe to Arya.

“This one’s a boy,” Sansa told Tyrion as he approached to get a better look. The boy had wisps of dark hair but eyes the color of amethysts. And the girl was just the opposite. Daenerys’s blonde locks but eyes grey like her father’s. They looked like two sides of a coin. Antitheses of each other, much like their parents. But there was no denying, both were the most beautiful children Tyrion had ever seen.

“You clean them up. I’ll clean her up,” Melisandre said nodding towards Daenerys. Tyrion thought that a good idea. He didn’t want the king to walk in seeing his lifeless wife open and exposed like that.

“May I?” Tyrion gestured to Arya for the girl. Wordlessly, Arya placed her carefully in Tyrion’s arms. He carried her over to the fireplace so that he might get a better look at her. She was still wet and fresh and squirming but despite being born before she was due, she was quite plump and healthy looking. She was perfect. Everything a princess of the Seven Kingdoms should be. _Princess..._ but she and her brother didn’t even have names. The king and queen had not wanted to give their child a name yet for fear it wouldn’t make it into this world. They had said when the child was born and it was sure to be healthy, then it would have a name, but not before. _Daenerys_ , that was a good name. _Lyanna_ as well, or _Rhaella_ , after her grandmothers. _Myrcella_ , Tyrion thought selfishly, thinking of his sweet late niece. Then again, Tyrion supposed it wouldn’t be his place to give her and her brother names. The king would name them once he was brought back to the safety of the castle.

“Genrdy, get the door,” Tyrion heard Davos call from outside and a moment later the door to the hall burst open, Gendry entering first, his face pale as the king’s great direwolf. Gendry’s eyes first fell to the queen and Melisandre who was bent over her body, appearing to sew up her stomach where she’d pulled her children from. Then his eyes fell to the princess in Tyrion’s arms. The lad shook his head, his eyes somewhere between utter defeat and shock. Another moment later and Davos, Theon, and Beric Dondarrion carried in Jon’s body and lay him down next to the queen.

The Stark girls gasped. Arya ran to Jon’s side and Sansa passed off the little prince in her arms to Missandei so she could clutch at her brother’s lifeless body. Tears poured down both their faces and when Gendry tried to put an arm around Arya to comfort her she shoved him away, her eyes fixed on Jon’s cold face.

The rest of them all looked around at each other, everyone at a complete loss for words. But after several moments filled with the silence of them all processing their own heartbreak, Davos moved first, slowly walking up to Daenerys’s body, his fingers lightly grazing the fatal wound in her chest. “What are you doing?” he asked Melisandre who was finishing up stitching the queen’s lifeless belly.

“Didn’t feel right to leave her like that,” the witch explained simply.

“We need to burn their bodies,” Gendry said hollowly. “Just in case.” But Davos began shaking his head, looking between the king, the queen, Beric, and Melisandre. Some silent acknowledgement passed between the three of them that Tyrion did not understand.

“They were both killed by magical weapons, I don’t think it will work,” Melisandre told him, seeming to know what Davos meant without asking.

“What won’t work?” Tyrion insisted. He snuck a look down at the princess again who was now fast asleep in his arms. She was an orphan. An orphan princess with no name. Who would name her and her brother if both their parents were gone?

“The lady Melisandre brought Jon back when he was killed by his brother’s in the Night’s Watch. And you,” Davos turned to Beric. “Thoros brought you back as well...how many times?”

“Six,” Beric answered.

“Brought you back?” Missandei breathed, confused but a twinge of hope in her voice. “As in, from the dead?”

“Yes,” Davos insisted. “We have to try. They’re the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms and they’re the only ones strong enough to rebuild this country now it’s been torn to bits. They both fell. But we have to try.”

“This is wrong,” Theon voiced. “They’re dead. No coming back from the dead.”

“Now we all know that’s not true,” Tyrion pointed out. “The dead killed them both.” He looked to Melisandre. “You’ve got to try. If not for us, if not for Westeros, then for our new prince and princess,” he nodded to the sleeping babe in his arms and to her brother in Missandei’s.

“Do it,” Sansa commanded. “Bring my brother back.”

“Bring them both back,” Arya agreed, ignoring Theon’s disbelieving head shake. Davos, Tyrion, Gendry, and Missandei all nodded their consent. Beric and Melisandre exchanged looks of resignation. Melisandre nodded to Tyrion and he and the others quit the room to leave the two followers of the Lord of Light to ask Him for yet another miracle.

 

It was a cold such that Daenerys had never felt before. It was so cold it burned. Burning in her chest but spreading throughout her entire body, beyond her body. It was a cold that would burn the entire world, Daenerys was sure of it.

And then there was nothing.

Nothing but blackness.

 

Warmth.

The first thing Daenerys knew was that she was naked. The second thing she knew was that her entire body ached, as if she had been chopped into little bits and sewn badly back together. And the third thing she knew was that there was a hand in her own, a hand the same temperature as hers, not warm, but not quite cold either.

Daenerys gasped and sat up, gripping the hand in her own as if her life depended on it. She looked down and the sight that greeted her was sickening. A seared round scar over her heart, a great slash across her belly, black stitches holding her insides together but other than that, relative flatness. _Her child_ . _What happened to her child?_

“Dany!” Daenerys turned to her right, Jon’s astonished and pale face meeting her own.

“Jon!” Dany yelped, everything in her ringing in pain. A single tear fell from Jon’s face. He knew exactly what had happened and Daenerys was quickly coming to terms with the truth. She reached out and let her fingers brush the new scar under Jon’s heart. Likewise he traced the great gash on her belly, his mind full of questions.

“The baby,” he breathed. Dany’s eyes filled with tears as she looked around the empty room. What happened? Where was everyone?

Jon peered over the side of the table, gingerly stepping off of it to kneel next to something Dany couldn't see. Clutching her stomach as of afraid it might burst open at the seams, though she knew the wound was fully healed, she climbed off the table as well. An ancient woman Dany didn't immediately recognize, dressed all in red, lay dead beside her. _Melisandre,_ she thought. On the other side of the table, Jon knelt next to a lifeless Beric Dondarrion. He glanced up at Dany. She knew. _Only death can pay for life._

Dany moved to Jon then, knees meeting the hard stone floor, and wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her face, cries wracking her tender body. Were they the only ones left? The war was won but Jaime, Sandor, Jorah, Bronn - she had watched them all die. And where were Sansa and Arya? Tyrion? Gendry and Davos? Missandei and Grey Worm? Where was her child and why was her stomach sliced open? She remembered the moment she died and the babe had still been inside her, kicking fiercely as if trying to fight the dead too. Where was everyone?

But Jon picked her up and set her on the table, gathering up the fresh tunics and trousers that had been folded neatly on nearby a chair, presumably for the both of them. He handed the clothes to Dany and the two dressed silently, Jon still trying to put the pieces together.

When Dany was fully dressed, she and Jon knelt down to say their quiet goodbyes and thanks to Beric and Melisandre. Dany then took Jon’s hand and they stepped out of the great hall to the hallway beyond. _Voices_. Low, almost whispers. But Dany heard them. She turned to Jon who nodded. Following the sounds, they came to a chamber at the end of the hall. Slowly Jon pushed the door open.

Everyone was silent as they watched Jon and Daenerys enter the room. Arya itched to run into her brother’s arms but held back, struck completely dumb by the sight of him alive again. Davos’ face broke into the biggest smile Jon had ever seen him wear, a smile of pride. Sansa’s chest heaved and tears streamed down her face and she clutched her mouth as if not able to trust herself to speak. Gendry was pale faced, his eyes wide in disbelief though he'd seen Beric Dondarrion return from the dead once before and knew Jon had been through the same already. Theon gripped the chair behind him but finally succumbed to the shock and let his knees give out, sinking into the chair. But it was Tyrion and Missandei who Jon and Dany focused on. Not because of the shocked looks on their faces. But because of what was in their arms.

Dany let out strangled cry and rushed to Missandei as Jon rushed to Tyrion. Missandei and Tyrion quickly transferred the prince and princess into the arms of their parents. Dany looked down at her son, tears in her eyes, still not quite sure how all of this was possible. Jon nudged her and she laid eyes on her daughter. Both children were more beautiful than anything Dany had ever seen. Her family. The family she believed she could never have. The family she had almost lost on so many different occasions. They were all right here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys, this is NOT the ending for Go South, Get Warm. I've got something totally different planned for that but just had this in my head and wanted to write it, even if I don't think this is how GOT will end.


End file.
